


Finally

by TheLonelyPoet



Series: First Kisses [1]
Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock's point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyPoet/pseuds/TheLonelyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John decides that he struggled long enough and surprises Sherlock...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short piece I wrote last night.  
> Please let me know what you think!  
> xxx

I wondered how it would feel. Your lips on my lips. How you would feel on top of me. How you would feel beneath me. Your body against mine. Muscles. Flesh. Bones. Everything. I imagined it a lot of times, every single day. When you made me eat and sleep because you cared. When you followed me around to crime scenes and called me brilliant. When you smiled at me with your bright, honest smile that I need to see so desperately.

We are friends and I know you so well, I can deduce almost everything about you. I saw that you wanted to, wanted too. I saw it in your eyes and in those little nervous gestures you made when you stood close to me. I knew you struggled, so I waited. Because you were worth it. I never met anyone like you before, someone so special. I never wanted to kiss someone, never wanted to feel someone's skin on my skin... until I met you.

And then you overwhelmed me when you busted into the flat a second ago, stormed over to the sofa, sat down next to me, looked me in the eyes, cupped my cheeks with your hands and kissed me. Without a warning. That was just so unpredictable. So impulsive. So John. 

 

I close my eyes as I smile into the kiss and it feels like everything explodes. Nothing could ever have prepared me for this, no fantasy, no dream, nothing. I feel my pulse raising, adrenaline rushing through my body. I am on fire and there is a strange tingling in my gut. I try to deal with all the data. I want to capture everything. The smell of your hair, your skin, your perfume. Just everything, but with your lips against mine, I don’t stand a real chance. So I just try to stop thinking and processing at some point and melt into your touch, your warmth, you.

My hands fly to your hips as you grab my shoulders while your tongue opens my mouth, slowly, asking the unspoken question. I can feel your eyelashes flutter against my skin and I know that your eyes are open. Slowly I open mine, curious what awaits me. I stare into the sky of an autumn day, blue, but mixed with just enough grey to look slightly stormy.

I close my eyes again and never lose hold of your lips as I cling to you like a drowning man to a piece of driftwood. I think to myself how silly my thoughts must sound and how glad I am that no one can hear them. How silly I behave, how irrational and irresponsible this is, and how hopelessly I am in love with you.


End file.
